In handheld or mobile devices, high data throughput and supplying one or more DC power sources is often required between two components that move relative to each other. For example, for a “clam shell” cell phone or a typical laptop computer, the displays are separated from the baseband processors and the two are typically connected via flex cables (i.e., cables made from one or more layers of flexible printed circuit substrates) that pass through the region of the device hinge. In recent years, displays have provided higher resolution, better color and they serve more functions, increasing the data rate through the hinge region. Problems such as electromagnetic interference and mechanical breakdown increase because flex cables have had to adopt multilayer structure to accommodate the increased throughput.
High data throughput can be achieved by using optical fiber, which reduces electromagnetic interference. Cables that provide optical fiber for data transmission and metallic conductors for DC or AC power transmission have been described. The most typical arrangements described are combinations of coaxial cables. Another arrangement is described in U.S. publication 200201365A1, and may be characterized as a ribbon cable comprising a plurality of optical fibers and a plurality of solid or stranded metallic conductors molded into a parallel arrangement. These coaxial cables and the ribbon cable arrangement provide for high data throughput, but their cost per unit length is typically quite high and the termination of the optical and electrical conductors is costly.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.